Promos
A list of promos aired on ITV advertising episodes of Emmerdale and the details of the episodes they were promoting. October 2000: Five Days a Week Airing in September and October 2000 to celebrate Emmerdale beginning transmissions five days a week, this 32-second promo features the characters sitting or standing motionless in front of curtains blowing in the breeze. * Characters: Kelly Windsor; Alan Turner; Emily Dingle; Donna Windsor, Robert Sugden, Victoria Sugden, Joseph Tate & Andy Sugden; Cain Dingle; Sean, Angie, Marc & Ollie Reynolds; Paddy Kirk; Sarah Sugden, her husband Jack & lover Richie Carter; Zoe Tate & Frankie Smith; Adam Forrester, Scott Windsor & Carlos Diaz; Sam Dingle; Eric Pollard; Chris Tate & Charity Dingle; Jason Kirk & Joe Fisher; Seth Armstrong & Betty Eagleton; Bob Hope & Viv Windsor; Lisa, Zak and Belle Dingle; Diane & Rodney Blackstock (who at the time this promo first aired had still yet to make his first appearance), Tricia Stokes & Marlon Dingle; and Bernice Blackstock & Ashley Thomas. * Music used: What a Diff'rence a Day Made by Dinah Washington. * Voice-over announcement: No voice-over. Just the tagline Emmerdale. Five Days a Week. October 2nd. * Watch the trailer here. September 2003: Lust See TV/Must See TV Airing in September 2003 in the run-up to Chris Tate's death, this 29-second promo features Charity Tate in a graveyard torn between her two loves - her husband Chris and her cousin Cain Dingle. The promo features Charity in a white dress kissing her husband; the white dress representing her marriage to Chris. She then walks away from him and kisses her cousin Cain passionately, while wearing a red dress, which represents her lust for Cain. Chris sees the two snogging, cries out in anguish and torches their marriage certificate. * Characters: Charity Tate, Chris Tate and Cain Dingle. * Music used: Pure Morning by Placebo. * Voice-over announcement: No voice-over. Just the flickering tagline of MUST SEE TV/LUST SEE TV. * Watch the trailer here. February 2005: Goodbye Charity Tate In February 2005, Emmerdale aired a trailer in the anticipation of Charity Tate's departure from the show which happened in March the same year. This 30-second clip features flashes of Charity, her affair with Jimmy King as well as Cain Dingle and Sadie King's scheme to stitch her up before her wedding to Tom King. * Characters: Charity Tate, Cain Dingle (voiceover, pictured), Debbie Dingle (voiceover), Sadie King and Jimmy King. * Voice-over announcement: whispering Goodbye Charity Tate. * Watch the trailer here. July 2006: It's Far From Quiet In The Country * Watch the trailer here. November 2008: Aaron's Return This trailer was released in November 2008 to advertise Aaron Livesy's more permanent return to the show and features multiple clips of Aaron arriving in the village with a voiceover of a conversation between him and his mother Chas Dingle in the background. * Characters: Aaron Livesy and Chas Dingle (voiceover). * Music used: * Voice-over announcement: Aaron Livesy. If you say so. '' * 'Watch the trailer here.' October 2009: Trouble's Back This trailer was released in September 2009 to advertise the return of Charity Tate. * '''Characters': Charity Tate. * Music used: Trouble Blues by Sam Cooke. * Voice-over announcement: Trouble's back. Charity returns. Thursday, October 1st. * Watch the trailer here. December 2011: Judgement Day is coming First airing on 30th November 2011, this 59 second promo features Cain Dingle walking through the village at night past various villagers that he has made enemies with over the past year - Amy Wyatt, the Barton family, Cameron Murray, Cain's own family who were walking into the Woolpack and The Sharmas and Charity Tate. Cain's daughter Debbie looks out of her window as he walks past. The promo ends with Cain being followed by an unknown person seen only from behind. * Characters: Cain Dingle; Amy Wyatt; Moira Barton; James, Holly & Adam Barton; Cameron Murray; Chas, Lisa & Zak Dingle; Katie Sugden & Declan Macey; Charity Tate, Jai, Nikhil & Priya Sharma; and Debbie Dingle. * Music used: Wicked Game by Jordan Winter. * Voice-over announcement: Emmerdale. Next week on ITV1 and ITV HD. * Watch the trailer here. A behind-the-scenes video showing the filming of the promo was also uploaded on the ITV website on the 1st December 2011. October 2012: Small Village, Big Drama (40th Anniversary Promo) First airing on 21st September 2012, this 1-minute promo for the 40th anniversary week features various Emmerdale characters standing in a field on a dark cloudy backdrop. The characters explode in a cloud of whatever they represented, e.g. Jai and Charity Sharma in a flurry of red roses due to their rocky marriage, and Carl King in banknotes due to his wealth. * Characters: Cain Dingle; Jai & Charity Sharma; Debbie Dingle, Cameron Murray, Chas Dingle & Dan Spencer; Carl King; Katie Sugden, Declan & Megan Macey. * Music used: Untrue Unfaithful (That Was You) by Nita Rossi. * Voice-over announcement: Celebrate 40 years of drama with an explosive week in Emmerdale. Starts Monday 15th October. * Watch the trailer here. Summer of Soaps 2013: The Greatest Drama Every Day summerofsoaps2013p1.jpg summerofsoaps2013p2.jpg summerofsoaps2013p3.jpg summerofsoaps2013p4.jpg summerofsoaps2013p5.jpg summerofsoaps2013p6.jpg summerofsoaps2013p7.jpg summerofsoaps2013p8.jpg summerofsoaps2013p9.jpg summerofsoaps2013p10.jpg First airing on 19th July 2013, this 1:01 promo, acting as promotion for both Emmerdale and Coronation Street, features various regulars from both shows reading one line each from Shakespeare's 'Sonnet 18'. Coronation Street characters included David Platt, Hayley Cropper, Rita Tanner, Tyrone Dobbs, Lloyd Mullaney, Peter Barlow and Tina McIntyre. A behind-the-scenes video showing the filming of the promo was also uploaded on the ITV website on the same day. Two shorter 30-second versions have also been transmitted. The first version runs from the start through to the end of Lucy Pargeter's (Chas Dingle) line of "By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd" and the second version running from Rita Tanner's line of "But thy eternal summer shall not fade" until the end and in the process only Cameron Murray appears from Emmerdale in this version. It's also worth noting that this isn't the first connection 'Sonnet 18' as with Emmerdale, as Amos Brearly was seen reading the opening lines from a book in Episode 1471 (17th July 1990). * Characters: '''Cain Dingle, Moira Barton, David Metcalfe, Debbie Dingle, Rhona Goskirk, Chas Dingle and Cameron Murray. * '''Voice-over announcement: The greatest drama every day. On ITV. * Watch the trailer here. Summer of Soaps 2014: Once Upon a Weatherfield/Happy Emmerdale After Characters from Coronation Street include Carla Connor & Rob Donovan; Leanne Battersby and Alya Nazir; Liz McDonald, Tony Stewart & Tracy Barlow; * Characters: Charity Dingle, Declan Macey & Jai Sharma; Marlon Dingle & Laurel Thomas; Cain & Moira Dingle. * Music used: Tainted Love by Hannah Peel. * Voice-over announcement: No voice-over announcement. Just the taglines Once Upon a Weatherfield and Happy Emmerdale After. * Watch the trailer here. August 2015: Who will meet their summer fate? First airing in July 2015 in the run up to the disaster revolving around the wedding of Debbie Dingle and Pete Barton, this 1 minute promo features all the Emmerdale characters dressed up in black against a fairground backdrop. The characters venture into a forest, where the mood turns darker and the characters stop to find an exit marked with an ominous face which signifies death. * Characters: Adam & Victoria Barton; Ruby Haswell & Dan Spencer; Cain & Moira Dingle; Debbie Dingle, Pete & Ross Barton; Diane Sugden; Priya Sharma, Rakesh & Kirin Kotecha; Robert & Chrissie Sugden & Aaron Livesy; and Eric Pollard, David & Alicia Metcalfe. * Music used: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rome_(Danger_Mouse_and_Daniele_Luppi_album) Black] by Danger Mouse and Daniele Luppi feat. Norah Jones. * Voice-over announcement: Who will meet their summer fate? Coming soon on Emmerdale. * Watch the trailer here. September 2016: Who will take their last dance? This promo first aired on television in September 2016, advertising the special week of episodes to be broadcast on the week starting on the 17th October. The trailer shows four characters groups dancing. Firstly, Marlon looks on as Rhona drifts from Pierce to Paddy, then across to a foggy, almost ghostly, figure. Aaron and Robert are then pushed apart by this dark figure as a ghostly hand appears in the middle of them. Both Emma and James and Laurel and Ashley are shown dancing, then the focus shifts onto Emma and James. The ghostly hand slips away from Emma's. Ashley puts Laurel into a dip, but when she is brought back up, he is replaced by the figure. Two shorter edits of the promo have also been broadcast. This is also the second time this song has been used for a promo, as seen above in the September/October 2000 promo. * Characters: Marlon Dingle, Rhona Goskirk, Pierce Harris & Paddy Kirk, Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden, Emma & James Barton, and Laurel & Ashley Thomas. * Music used: What A Diff'rence A Day Made ''by Dinah Washington. * '''Voice-over announcement': No voice-over announcement. Just the tagline Who will take their last dance? * Watch the trailer here. April 2017: Goodbye Ashley This 20-second clip was aired in April 2017 to advertise the week of episodes leading up to the death of Ashley Thomas. The trailer features photographs of Ashley Thomas with various other characters, including his family and other characters such as the Dingles in the church. As we see each image, Ashley starts to fade away, symbolising his dementia and his time on the show coming to an end. * Characters: Ashley, Laurel, Gabby, Arthur & Daniel Thomas, Dingle family (all images) * Music used: Higher Love by James Vincent McMorrow. * Voice-over announcement: Time to say goodbye. Emmerdale, next week on ITV. * [[:File:Emmerdale Ashley Thomas's Departure ITV|'Watch the trailer here']]. September/October 2017: No Return This Emmerdale trailer was broadcast in September and October 2017, to advertise the downfall of Emma Barton and ultimately her death, along with son Finn's. October 2018: They All Fall Down First airing in October 2018, this trailer was made to advertise the long-awaited return of Kim Tate, after almost 20 years away. Kim arrives during a charity masquerade ball for Sarah Sugden's heart transplant, hence the theme of the trailer. The trailer starts with a door opening, leading the viewers into a huge, dark room with a hundred spotlights all arranged in rows. It shows the couples holding hands, with a mask on their faces. Two by two, they uncouple, standing back to face each other and lower their masks. Suddenly, the doors on the other end of the room fly open, revealing the silhouette of a masked and hooded woman in a red dress with her cape flowing behind her. As she marches between the line of couples, they all fall down. Finally, she takes down her hood, the mask taken off and the woman is revealed to be Kim Tate. * Characters: Debbie Dingle & Joe Tate, Priya Kotecha & Graham Foster, Charity Dingle & Vanessa Woodfield, Ross Barton & Rebecca White, Cain Dingle & Moira Dingle, Faith Dingle & Sam Dingle, Kerry Wyatt & Dan Spencer, and Kim Tate. * Music used: Take It All by Ruelle. * Voice-over announcement: They all fall down. This October on Emmerdale. * [[:File:Emmerdale - They All Fall Down TRAILER|'Watch the trailer here']]. April 2019: Mirror, Mirror/Big Night Out This 1-minute long promo was first aired in April 2019, to advertise dramatic episodes later in the month. The trailer shows several characters getting ready for a big night out in front of their mirrors. Each of their reflections foreshadows what is to come. Whilst applying lipstick, Victoria Barton's reflection appears cold and distressed. Billy Fletcher looks on to see his half-brother Ellis Chapman staring back at him, petrified. Maya Stepney's reflection is seen kneeling on the ground, bleeding and visibly shaken. Leyla Harding is the last to be seen, admiring herself in the mirror. Suddenly, her reflection turns violent and shatters the mirror to pieces. * Characters: Victoria Barton, Billy Fletcher & Ellis Chapman, Maya Stepney and Leyla Harding. * Music used: bury a friend by Billie Eilish * Voice-over announcement: ''One night will change everything. This April on Emmerdale.'' * [[:File:Emmerdale - BIG NIGHT OUT Trailer|'Watch the trailer here']]. July 2019: Summer '19 In July 2019, Emmerdale published six 19 second videos promoting their summer storylines, featuring different characters standing in a field with a short voiceover. * Characters: Robert Sugden, Dawn Taylor, Amy Wyatt, Ellis Chapman, Nate Robinson and Tracy Metcalfe. * Watch the trailers here: [[:File:Robert Sugden - Summer '19 on Emmerdale|'Robert']], [[:File:Dawn Taylor - Summer '19 on Emmerdale|'Dawn']], [[:File:Amy Wyatt - Summer '19 on Emmerdale|'Amy']], [[:File:Ellis Chapman - Summer '19 on Emmerdale|'Ellis']], [[:File:Nate Robinson - Summer '19 on Emmerdale|'Nate']], [[:File:Tracy Metcalfe - Summer '19 on Emmerdale|'Tracy']]. December 2019: Who Will Get Graham? ''Emmerdale'' aired this promotional trailer in late December 2019 to advertise dramatic episodes the following month, in which Graham Foster would be killed. The trailer features Graham walking in and around the village, trying to avoid a hooded assailant, whose face keeps changing to show the different suspects. * Characters: '''Graham Foster, Charity Dingle, Jamie Tate, Andrea Tate, Kim Tate, Jai Sharma, Marlon Dingle & Al Chapman. * '''Music used: Bury Me Face Down by grandson. * Voice-over announcement: Who will get Graham? Emmerdale, this January on ITV. * Watch the trailer here. Category:Emmerdale